


Just as Much a Boy

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret amongst the lacrosse team about one of their members. A secret they all plan to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as Much a Boy

The day after Stiles Stilinski joined the lacrosse team Coach pulled the rest of the team aside and told them a secret. The secret was about Stiles. A secret they were too take to their grave, and if they told anyone there would be serious consequences. They talked about it amongst themselves, but kept their word. 

Most of the members of the lacrosse team did not like Stiles very much. He was annoying, spastic, dorky, loud, sarcastic, and a bit of an asshole. He mostly just created some entertainment for them when he argued with Coach, or helped come up with some of their plays (though Coached denied the hell out of this). In fact many of them felt it was only right to share his secret with the school just to wipe the cocky look from him his face. To knock his sarcastic ass down a peg.

But then they’d seen Stiles face the first time he entered the locker room. Seen the way such a strong boy had crumbled by just entering. Watched as he became shy and insecure, hiding away from them. How he wouldn’t shower and always dressed in the bathroom. How he’d hold himself and stare at them all like they were monsters ready to pounce. It became an unspoken decision that none of them would share the secret, they wouldn’t mention it, and to just treat Stiles normal. 

Greenberg had been the only one that really approached the subject by asking Jackson why he never mocked Stiles with the secret. Everybody knew Jackson hated Stiles the most. Jackson had just shrugged and said it wasn’t a thing to make fun of the other boy for. Now the fact that Stiles is a dork and can’t stay still to save his life, sure, but the secret wasn’t one of them. It was never a reason to mock anyone. 

After that it was never brought up again that year. Not even when Stiles started dressing amongst the rest of them, or when he bravely strolled into the shower like he belonged there. Of course all of them glanced to see if the secret was true, and once confirmed they never looked again. 

When Stiles’s sophomore year began their Coach forgot to give his speech about the secret so really it wasn’t all that surprising when a freshman blurted out “you have a vagina,” at Stiles when the other boy was showering. The look of pure anguish that had fallen upon Stiles’s face at those words had taken the whole team by surprise. Not to mention Scott McCall who literally reminded the team of a happy, floppy puppy that couldn’t hurt a fly looked ready to punch the poor freshmen. Even more surprising was the fact that Jackson was the first to come to the other boy’s defense. 

“What the hell are you talking about dude? That’s not a vagina; Stilinski just has a weird shaped dick.” 

Stiles had joked back to Jackson about his own dick. They’d picked at each, and soon Stiles was right back to his assholish self. The freshmen watched the entire scene in pure wonder. The rest of the team tried not to smile. 

After that the team only brought up the secret at the beginning of each year when they had to threaten the new freshmen into keeping it. As far as the team was concerned Stiles Stilinski may have been born with a vagina, but he was just as much a boy as the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
